


Ванильно-сливочный ликёр

by Tayash



Series: Vanilla [2]
Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Daily occurrence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash





	Ванильно-сливочный ликёр

Взятый у Тайги диск с успокаивающей музыкой Кентаро заслушивает, можно сказать, до дыр. А песни, под которые они танцевали, заучивает практически наизусть. Он помнит каждый момент, связанный с определенным аккордом. Помнит, как Тайга касался его своими большими ладонями, как дыхание обжигало кожу и как длинные тонкие пальцы стаскивали футболку.

Они тогда сошлись на мысли, что «всё слишком», и Кентаро этого нисколько не отрицает, вот только… ему немного жаль, что он повел себя глупо и в какой-то степени трусливо. Упустил такой прекрасный момент стать ещё ближе.

Он снова закрывает глаза, погружаясь в музыку и чувствуя, словно наяву каждое прикосновение, выдернутое из воспоминаний. Нос забит сладким ароматом ванили. Ясуи готов провалиться в пленительные ощущения, обволакивающие его нежным шелком, но идиллию нарушает телефонный звонок. Кентаро даже не обращает особого внимания, что почти два часа ночи. Он редко спит в такое время, но то, что на экране высвечивается «Тайга» заставляет его начать волноваться. Неужели что-то стряслось?

\- Да? – опасливо произносит Кентаро, прижимая телефон к уху, но слышит только дыхание Кёмото. – Тайга?

 - Открой дверь, - бесцветно произносит он и отключается, а Кентаро торопится в коридор, не забыв впрочем, по пути щелкнуть выключателем.

Тайга обнаруживается сидящим на полу. Бледные пальцы сжимают лямки рюкзака. Он поднимает лицо на звук, и Кентаро понимает по блеску в глазах – Тайга пьян.

 - Совсем немножко, - бормочет Кёмото, словно прочитав мысли Ясуи, и пытается подняться на ноги.

Кентаро ведёт его в свою комнату, помогает стянуть с худых плеч рюкзак и аккуратно кладёт его на стул у компьютерного стола, после чего поворачивается к Тайге, успевшему усесться на кровати, и недовольно складывает руки на груди, отчего любимая футболка съезжает набок, оголяя ключицу.

 - Теперь объясняй, что всё это значит.

 - Не обижайся…, - начинает Тайга, но замолкает под суровым взглядом. Становится как-то неловко и стыдно за своё поведение. – Кентаро…

Ясуи вздыхает так, словно подловил нашкодившего котенка, но не может долго сердиться.

  - Это уже слишком, да? – виновато спрашивает Тайга, пряча глаза и очень стараясь не встретиться взглядами. – То, что я пришел к тебе? Просто… родители меня такого домой не пустят, да и я им написал, что у тебя буду… и…

 - Замолчи уже! – шикает на него Кентаро. Тайга съеживается от такого тона и ждет, что на него обрушится как минимум выговор за всё это, но к его удивлению, Ясуи просто садится рядом. – У нас с тобой всё «слишком», не забыл?

 - Кентаро…

 У Тайги очень красивые глаза с непривычным блеском от выпитого алкоголя. Ясуи понимает это, когда взгляд Тайги становится удивленно-заинтересованным и опускается вниз, на обнаженную ключицу и плечо – Кентаро так и не поправил футболку.

 - В рюкзаке, - почти шепчет Кёмото и не понимает, почему так неожиданно сел голос. Быстрым движением облизывает губы и смотрит на Кентаро. – Они сунули мне бутылку в рюкзак.

\- Хочешь меня споить? – беззлобно фыркает Ясуи и кивает. – Сам доставай, я за кружками. Бокалов у меня нет.

 - Да мне как-то пофиг, - бормочет Тайга, поднимаясь с кровати.

Через пару минут Тайга уже опрокидывает в себя алкоголь, а Кентаро не торопится. Молча наблюдает, как алеют его щеки, как вновь появляется непривычный блеск в глазах, и как нестерпимо ярко, до першения в горле, чувствуется чертова ваниль. Он придвигается так близко, как это только возможно, и наклоняется к Тайге.

 - Не шевелись…

 Кентаро водит носом по его губам, задыхаясь от дурманящего аромата. Он понимает, что это выглядит «слишком», но ему абсолютно плевать, потому что их только двое.

 Ему кажется, что Тайга не дышит, и осторожно целует чуть горьковатые, но такие сладкие, губы, скользя кончиком языка по зубам. Он отстраняется и с улыбкой делает глоток из своей кружки.

\- Ты трезвый. Это странно, - Кемото облизывается и тоже прикладывается к кружке. – Пользуешься мной, пока я пьян?

\- Ещё чего! – усмехается Кентаро и чокается своей кружкой о кружку Тайги. – За день рождение… кого там?

 - Джесси.

 - Ага. За день рождение Джесси!

Они снова пьют. Ясуи чувствует, как становится тепло, почти жарко, и его накрывает. Нестерпимо хочется улыбаться во весь рот глупой счастливой улыбкой и смотреть на Тайгу. Немного пьяного, глупенького и самого близкого.

 - Скажи, почему ты тогда захотел именно стриптиз? – ему кажется, что фраза звучит ужасно пошло, и опускает глаза.

Пальцы Тайги прикасаются к загорелой коже, обрисовывая получайку ключиц и останавливаясь на границе, где футболка скрывает вторую половину. Ясуи замирает и почти не дышит.

 - У тебя худые плечи, - тихо говорит Тайга, натягивая футболку на голое плечо, и довольно улыбается, когда ткань соскальзывает, вновь его оголяя. – У тебя дурацкая привычка носить футболки с огромным вырезом. И ты очень мило выглядишь, когда его поправляешь. Соблазнительно…

Шепот въедается под кожу разноцветными пятнами. Ясуи краснеет и мечтает провалиться под землю от такой откровенности, но вместо этого снова чокается кружкой о Тайгину.

 - За честность!

Кёмото немного удивлен, но кивает и залпом допивает всё, что в его кружке. Кентаро, недолго думая, делает то же самое и понимает, что это было не самой хорошей идеей – становится невыносимо жарко.

 - Разденешься? – хитро улыбается Тайга, забирая у Ясуи кружку и ставя её вместе со своей куда-то на пол. – Или мне помочь?

Кентаро смеётся, запрокидывая голову, а Тайга думает только о том, что хочет его укусить. Эта мысль кажется «слишком» странной, да и не сильно он горит желанием оставлять такие явные следы, но всё равно очень хочется.

Он резким движением подхватывает Ясуи под руки и затаскивает на кровать, валит на спину, устраиваясь сверху.

 - Ты ненормальный, - улыбка Кентаро ослепляет, уносит и опьяняет не хуже выпитого ликёра.

 - Имеешь что-то против?

 - Неа, - он кладет ладони Тайге на бедра и тянет на себя. – Против тебя я никогда не буду иметь ничего против. Потому что слишком…

Кёмото неожиданно прикладывает пальцы к его губам, заставляя замолчать, и тихо произносит «шшш». У Ясуи плывет перед глазами. Ему до дрожи нравится, как Тайга целует – порывисто, даже в какой-то степени грубо – но черт, как же ему нравится.

 Тайга тянет футболку вверх, обнажая живот. Кентаро выгибается, позволяя тонкой ткани скользнуть по лопаткам, худым плечам и исчезнуть где-то за кроватью.

 - Ай, больно! – удивленно восклицает он, когда Кёмото без предупреждения кусает его где-то между шеей и плечом. – Ты ненормальный!

 - Прости, не удержался, - шепчет ему на ухо Тайга и тут же нежно целует отметины в форме зубов на загорелой коже. – Придется тебе не носить какое-то время открытые футболки.

 - Если мне достанется от менеджеров, я тебя сдам, - ворчит парень, но почти сразу начинает заливисто смеяться, когда Кёмото пересчитывает ему ребра. – Прекрати! Я понял-понял, не сдам!

 - То-то же! – скалится Тайга и перекатывается на спину.

Кентаро устраивается на его вытянутой руке и не может перестать улыбаться. Он думает, что именно так выглядит настоящее счастье, когда вот такая дурацкая улыбка на всё лицо и теплое пушистое солнце в груди.

 - В следующий раз скажи друзьям, чтобы не совали тебе ликёр. От него тянет в сон, - бормочет Ясуи, прикрыв глаза. – Я много чего хочу с тобой сделать, но больше всего сейчас я хочу спать.

 Тайга поворачивается к нему лицом, крепко-крепко прижимает к себе под недовольное мычание и затихает.

 - Учту на будущее.


End file.
